


La plus belle attraction de Berk

by malurette



Series: Des écailles et des étincelles [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Drabble Collection, Engagement, F/M, Gen, Peer Pressure, Young Love, a bit of foreshadowing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics Hiccup/Astrid ;1ère et 2ème vignettes : Fiancés presque sans leur demander leur avis. 3ème : Un aveu. 4ème : À votre service ! 5ème : Leçons de chasse ?6ème : Le point de vue du beau-père. 7ème : Cadeau de fiançailles. 8ème : Une demande.





	1. La pression des pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le public a décidé qu’ils étaient fiancés !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et la pression des pairs…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Astrid Hofferson/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock  
>  **Genre :** léger drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il n’y a que lui et Shindô pour trouver ça normal, au double effarement de tous leurs amis. »  
>  sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post 1er film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tous leurs amis considèrent d’ores et déjà que Hiccup et Astrid sont mariés. Leurs parents aussi. En fait, tout le village est de cet avis.  
La faute à ce baiser fougueux donné en public par une jeune fille passionnée au nouveau Héros de Berk. Ça ferait d’elle soit une fiancée quasiment déjà mariée… soit une traînée. Et si Astrid peut cogner ses camarades jusqu’à ce qu’ils se taisent, elle ne peut pas démolir le village entier, encore moins le chef.

Ils obtiennent au moins comme délai d’attendre la majorité de Hiccup. Ça leur laisse quatre à cinq ans pour s’y faire…


	2. Attraction(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encouragements publics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une des plus belles attractions de Berk  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock/Astrid Hofferson et des Vikings de Berk  
>  **Genre :** dork-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Se penchant, elle essuya le sucre glace qu’il avait au coin de la bouche avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Idiot. » »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12 – 22 septembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : quelque part post cartoon/pré film 2  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Sur ses lèvres, idiot, pas sur la joue !  
\- Demande-lui de t’épouser maintenant !  
\- Regarde où tu mets tes mains !

Les Vikings de Berk n’ont jamais été portés sur le tact. Une bataille finie et le danger repoussé, ils se trouveront aussitôt une autre cible. Attaque ou célébration, il est difficile de faire la différence. Même Toothless s’en mêle !

Hiccup pensait juste prendre Astrid dans ses bras, et poser sa joue contre la sienne. Mais même trois ans après personne n’a oublié leur fameux premier baiser public et tout le monde les encourage à continuer sur cette lancée.


	3. Aveu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compliments à demi voilés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Aveu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Astrid Hofferson/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock  
>  **Genre :** dorky  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Moi j’aime que tu sois unique. »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12 – 22 septembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post 1er film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- J’aime que tu sois unique en ton genre, confesse Astrid.

Pendant le plus clair de sa courte vie, Hiccup a souffert de ne pas être un _vrai_ Viking. Et brusquement, il est devenu un Viking _spécial_. De tout le village, l’important c’est que son père soit fier de lui, et si en prime Astrid, la plus viking de tous les Vikings de Berk…  
…Elle a soigneusement pesé ses mots pour ne pas dire clairement qu’ _elle l’aime_ , tout simplement. La fierté et peut-être un reste de honte l’en empêchent.

Les Vikings ont leur pudeur après tout. Mais il comprend le compliment.


	4. À votre service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah les amoureux !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À votre service, gente dame  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Astrid Hofferson(/)Hiccup Haddock, Gobber the Belch  
>  **Genre :** un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Leur peuple avait besoin d’eux. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post 1er film/pré 2ème ; inspiré par une scène coupée du 1er  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Besoin de quelque chose ? La forge est fermée pour ce soir, mais si c’est vraiment urgent, gente dame, je serai votre esclave pour la nuit. Une fois de plus, plaisante Hiccup.  
\- Ma hache à réajuster. Le manche est devenu trop lâche.  
\- Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin ?  
\- Non.

Gobber sourit jusqu’aux oreilles et vide les lieux avec ostentation et force clins d’œil.  
La rougeur sur le visage de Hiccup ne doit rien à la chaleur mourante de la forge. Astrid lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n’était pas un euphémisme. Ma hache a vraiment besoin d’être resserrée.


	5. Outils adaptés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De fiers chasseurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les outils adaptés  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Astrid Hofferson  & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** " J’hésite… "  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film/ _Riders of Berk_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Hésitant une seconde de trop avant de frapper, le fier chasseur laisse échapper une proie pourtant facile. Pour le coup, il n’est plus si fier.  
Une hache s’abat dans un tronc d’arbre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas me donner comme justification cette fois ? tempête Astrid. Que la chasse c’est mal, que l’élevage ou la pêche sont plus faciles, ou que tu peux te contenter de navets ?  
\- Personne ne peut se contenter de navets, rétorque Hiccup. Mais personne ne peut se contenter d’une bouillie de poils et d’os non plus. Il me faudrait une arme qui laisse la viande intacte !


	6. La fiancée idéale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoick prévoit déjà le mariage de son fils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fiancée idéale  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon (2)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Stoick the Vast, Hiccup/Astrid  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Quoi qu’il arrive, retiens bien cela, André, une bonne fois pour toutes : tu n’y es pour rien. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Note :** lecture différente selon que vous ayez vu ou non le 2ème film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pour rien au monde Stoick ne voudrait manquer le mariage de son fils avec la petite Hofferson.  
Astrid est charmante, vive, d’apparence aussi fluette que l’était Valka mais elle est forte comme deux et surtout, surtout, depuis cinq ans maintenant, malgré des débuts hésitants et parfois des moments houleux, elle est restée aux côtés de Hiccup, amie et aimante. (Et sa dot est à la hauteur.)

À la prochaine lune, il désignera officiellement Hiccup comme son successeur, et à celle d’après, on les mariera. Il faudrait tous les diables des enfers pour empêcher leur union, et qu’il en soit témoin.


	7. Trésor précieux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une offrande et un symbole de son admiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trésor précieux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Hiccup(/Astrid)  
>  **Genre :** choupi/dork  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Cette confiance qu’il lui inspire est un trésor trop précieux. » (2/2)  
> d’après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post _Gift of the Night Fury_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Trésor trop précieux pour être à nouveau risqué, Hiccup préfère désormais conserver le casque-souvenir à l’abri dans un coffre. L’armure de sa mère disparue n’a pas la même signification pour lui que pour Stoick, mais il y tient.

Il regrette le mal qu’il a fait à son père en jetant le casque ce jour-là dans l’arène, et il a honte d’avoir failli le perdre au fond de l’océan par simple inattention. Heureusement que Toothless a su le repêcher.

Un tel symbole, se demande-t-il ces derniers temps, est-ce que ça ferait un cadeau de mariage convenable pour une Viking exceptionnelle ?


	8. Zut pour la mise en scène

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les mots justes ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et puis zut pour la mise en scène !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon/2  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hiccup/Astrid (et Toothless)  
>  **Genre :** dork  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « J’aurais jamais droit à mon film si la fanbase ne me soutient pas ! »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : un peu avant le 2ème film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ne me soutiens pas, surtout, siffle Hiccup à Toothless. Reptile inutile.

Déconcentré par son dragon qui caracole, il n’y a plus moyen qu’il continue la conversation qu’il avait soigneusement préparée. Surtout quand Toothless le prend au mot et le laisse tomber sans cérémonie.

\- Vous vous comportez vraiment comme un vieux couple marié, taquine Astrid.

À ces mots, Hiccup qui tentait de se relever dignement, s’étrangle, trébuche et part d’un rire nerveux. La classe incarnée, marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe maigrichonne.

Et puis zut pour la mise en scène. Astrid sait comment il est, autant rester naturel.

\- À propos de couple marié…


End file.
